


Mokigo

by Madwolf023



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A play on the program Mikogo. And KIGO abound. Also, pronounce the word Mokigo. Guess what it sounds like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mokigo

# Mokigo

“Yo, Pumpkin!” A loud, sultry voice shouted out. One sleep deprived redhead fell out of bed, coming back home from another late mission. 

“Whazz…… zit Sheegs?” She called back to the woman whom she loved very much; she would swear that on her life. But right now, goddammit she wanted to kill her. Or ravish her. Or both. Her tired mind wouldn’t let her decide. Hell, she’d probably just ravish her. 

Pulling herself off the ground, Kim Possible slowly walked to the door, then down the stairs, trying her hardest to avoid running into anything that would leave a bruise. She did not need the predictable comments from Bonnie about where they came from. “Sheegs?” Kim called out to her girlfriend of two years now, the ever beautiful and infuriating Shego. 

“Kimmie, we need to download a new program onto our computer.” Kim flopped down beside her girlfriend; laying her head down, rubbing it against Shego’s lap. Shego’s hands began to run through the long red hair slowly, unmagnitizing each individual strand from each other. 

“Whazzit called?” Kim asked, wondering why Shego was even asking her permission. Must be an odd one.

“Mokigo.” Kim merely nodded, but then stopped. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

“It’s called Mikogo. And we already have enough K-” The rest was cut out by the giggles of a tired woman as her girlfriend kisses different part of her bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Just think on the name. Just think on it. 
> 
> Anyway Mikogo is a real program that I use. And I always replace the first i and the first o. 
> 
> Makes me laugh. Just a short little humor piece. 
> 
> First post on AO3, so yay for me! 
> 
> I'm also insane.
> 
> Until Next Time.


End file.
